Big Spender
by DeiDei-kunsgirl
Summary: He's a big spender. She isn't complaining. ITACHI IS OOC! Rated for intentions. ItaSaku


**Big Spender**

**ONESHOT**

**ItaSaku**

The doors opened to the brothel and two men, one about six feet and the other only to his shoulder came in. Every girl that was there looked over and immediately tried to get their attention.

Sakura looked over and did the same. The shorter one was good looking and looked so…mysterious! The two men went up to the counter and started to talk to the owner. Sakura strode over.

"Hey, there. Can I get you anything?" Sakura asked, seductively.

"Hey, Itachi, you should try it!" the taller one said.

"You know, I don't pop my cork for every man but you're…an exception, big guy," Sakura said, moving her fingers up his arm.

"Hn," Itachi said.

"Yes…I could give you some fun? Maybe a few laughs? I could show you a good time…a_real _good time," Sakura said, seductively.

"Fine. Sir, I'll give you a million yen for her," Itachi said, setting the money down. The owner's eyes sparkled.

"Take her as long as you want!" the man said, not noticing the glint in Itachi's eyes.

"Kisame, you should find someone also…to sooth your appetite," Itachi said as he led the girl out of the brothel. "A little young to be a prostitute?" Itachi finally asked on their way to his hotel room. She chuckled.

"How old do you think I am?" Sakura asked.

"Sixteen," he answered and she gawked. He was right! "Here's my room," he said as he led her to the bed.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked, seductively. He smirked.

"How about bondage?" Itachi asked. She nodded without hesitation as he tied her hands together and laid her on the bed. Itachi got on top of her and started to take her clothes off. "Haruno Sakura, correct?" Itachi asked. She gasped.

"H-H-How did y-y-you know my name?" Sakura asked, nervously.

"Haruno Sakura ANBU captain on a top secret mission to pose as a prostitute and get information out of Uchiha Itachi. Am I right?" Itachi asked.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Sakura growled out as she tried to break her bondage.

"It won't break. It's chakra restraining," Itachi informed, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. He left through the window and met Kisame at the gate.

"What do you want with me?" Sakura asked as she still tried to break her restraints and get away from him.

"You're a medic. The Akatsuki need a medic," Itachi informed as they continued to walk and Sakura continued to try and get free but to no avail. It soon became dark and Itachi sat Sakura down with her back to a tree. Kisame and Itachi started to set up camp. They put up two tents.

"So who's tent will she sleep in, Itachi-san?" Kisame asked, gruffly.

"Mine," Itachi replied. He picked her up and put her in his tent. He smirked down at her and bent down to look into her hate-filled eyes. "I paid a million yen for you. Why won't you do something for me?" Itachi asked.

"Bite me," Sakura spat out.

"As you wish," Itachi said as he aggressively bit down on Sakura's neck, making her whimper out in pain. "What?" Itachi asked against her neck.

"Please stop," Sakura said.

"Didn't you say you could give me some fun, kunoichi?" Itachi asked, smirking.

"I was trying to get information out of you," Sakura said, glaring at Itachi. Itachi laughed, dryly and then returned to his stoic self.

"Too bad," Itachi said as he started to nibble on her earlobe. "I could do the same," Itachi replied.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked.

"Because I can," Itachi whispered against her ear as he took it into his mouth again. Sakura scoffed.

"You're worse than your brother," Sakura said, spitefully. The next thing she saw was anger and then he backhanded her hard across the cheek. Her head turned to the side really fast, giving her whiplash but he refused to let her move even though with the force he used she should've flown out the tent.

"That wasn't very nice," Itachi chided as he gently massaged her breast. She looked away in shame.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Sakura snarled.

"You don't have a say. You're my captive," Itachi whispered dangerously in her ear. She jerked her head back. He chuckled, evilly.

"Such spunk. I'll tame you," Itachi said as he started to pleasure her. Her walls were slowly coming down and she couldn't resist him anymore.

"God…just do it," Sakura whispered.

* * *

Sakura woke up sometime around daylight and felt being moved. She looked up and realized Itachi was carrying her!

"Where are we?" Sakura asked.

"Half way to the Akatsuki Base," Itachi responded.

"And Kisame?" Sakura asked.

"Went to make sure that no ANBU are after us," Itachi replied. She huffed.

"What's wrong,_cherry_?" Itachi asked.

"Shut up, _big spender_," Sakura shot back.

"Well you enjoyed it," Itachi replied.

"You did too," Sakura replied.

"So we agree? We both enjoyed it?" Itachi asked.

"Yes…now we won't speak of it again," Sakura replied and he nodded, giving one last 'Hn.' Sakura sighed at his lack of vocabulary. At least he could carry a conversation with her…

**FIN**

* * *

That came to me while I was listening to some music and I didn't want to write out the sex scene so sorry for anyone who wanted one! I wrote this because I'm having trouble writing some of my other stories and I had to vent some emotions! Well love you all! 


End file.
